Como cadillo en el pie
by PUQQI
Summary: – ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices Sasuke? ¡Por dios! ni siquiera tú tuviste la decencia de corresponderme cuando éramos jóvenes. No me digas ahora que no me hace falta nada después de todas las veces que me rechazaste – los ojos de Sasuke se abrillantaron repentinamente. La acusación de su compañera había quebrantado algo en su interior.


**Hola compañeras escritoras y lectoras. Bienvenidas a mi segunda historia que espero y les guste tanto como a mi la idea. Si bien es un caso de vida muy normal, me gustó expresarla en forma de lineas y letras para ustedes.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Ni el precioso manga Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (x desgracia). Ambos son una hermosa obra del maestro Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **ACLARACIONES: Ligero OCC.**

 **Sin mas que decir, que tengan una buena lectura. :)**

 **CAPITULO I  
 _Un grano en el culo_**

Como cualquier sábado por la noche en la vida de un típico adolescente desesperado por sobrellevar su vida universitaria y distraerse de los "problemas" que la vida misma abofeteaba en la cara, Haruno Sakura se encontraba bailando entre un barullo de personas dentro de un ruidoso y oscuro bar.

La música corría electrizantemente atreves de su cuerpo e incapaz de detenerse en ese instante siguió moviendo de manera sugestiva sus contorneadas caderas mientras agitaba sus hebras rosadas con salvajismo.

Debido a su físico y a su forma de bailar, Sakura no es el tipo de las chicas que suelen pasar desapercibidas en las fiestas.

Los bonitos ojos color verde de ella ahora opacados por el rímel medio corrido paseaban su mirada alrededor de la gente esperanzada de encontrar algo o alguien de su importancia. Pero sin éxito y con los ánimos un poco más abajo que por los suelos le dio un sorbo a su bebida que estaba sobre su mesa. Hace tan sólo un par de minutos sus dos compañeros universitarios estaban justo a lado de ella parloteando y bromeando animadamente, y en un mero descuido ambos desaparecieron de su campo de visión, dejándola completamente sola con un grupo más grandes de colegas con los que a muy duras penas podía entablar un tema de conversación.

– ¿Dónde se habrán metido? –se preguntó más para si misma que para los demás, y algo desolada volvió a beber sin pena un gran y último sorbo de lo que quedaba de su cerveza.

La música estaba alta, muy alta. Las vibraciones de la música se sentían en los oídos y animaban a los jóvenes a seguir bailando como si su sus vidas dependieran de ello. Kiba, uno de los compañeros que yacía en el grupo, intentó fallidamente hacer que la pelirrosa bailara con él, y al no tener respuesta positiva, la ignoró completamente restándole importancia.

Eran las 12:45 a.m., lo que significaba hora de salir de ahí.

Con dificultad y abochornada por la repentina subida de alcohol que estaba sintiendo llegar a su cabeza, tomó su bolso y se sujetó de la mesa y de todo lo que estuviera a su paso para poder caminar sin llegar a partirse los dientes contra el duro pavimento.

Por culpa de ese par de idiotas, Sakura estaba sola, borracha y molesta.

Iba a matarlos.

Justo antes de partir, casi al final de la salida y tal vez sólo por una mala casualidad, una de las luces amarillas del escenario iluminaron una revoltosa y rubia cabellera que ella conocía a la perfección. La cerveza que hace un par de minutos subía por su cerebro seguramente estaba fermentándose del coraje que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

No solamente había visto la cabellera de él, había visto la de _ella_ también; esa perfecta, lacia y brillante cabellera azul que estaba casi chocando con los cabellos del rubio. Ese idiota la había vuelto a dejar sólo porque había encontrado algo mejor que ella, y tenía que ser esa chica de ojos claros.

 _Hinata_ era la culpable de todo lo malo que le pasaba.

Más borracha que decidida se apresuró a llegar hacia ellos, no sin antes provocar uno que otro chillido de la gente que golpeaba con su duro caminar; pero solo a faltantes par de metros de poder decirle a ella que se alejara del rubio para siempre, sintió el agarre duro de alguien que se encontraba atrás de ella, y no tenía que voltear a verlo para saber de quien se trataba, porque ese alguien era la persona que siempre se encargaba de evitar que la pelirrosa cometiera esa clase de estupideces, además de ser el idiota restante que la había dejado sola unos minutos antes.

– Si intentas detenerme esta vez, prometo que sentirás tu nariz fracturarse con alguna de estas mesas – amenazó desafiante sin quitar su jade mirada de la empalagosa pareja que se encontraba a escasa distancia de ella y muy ajenos a la situación.

– Tendrías que pagarme el quirófano si eso sucediera _cadillo._ Es hora de irnos. – a regañadientes y a pesar de que la delgada mujer dio patadas a diestra y siniestra como una loca dentro del club, él logro sacarla sin ningún problema y sin que su buen amigo y su conquista se dieran cuenta de que alguna vez ellos estuvieron apunto de arruinarles el momento.

– Te odio Sasuke, siempre te odie y hoy más que nunca te odio más – gritó Sakura una vez fuera de ahí con el orgullo herido y un par de lágrimas escandalosas amenazantes con querer brotar de sus preciosos ojos color esmeralda – La odio a ella. Es tan bonita, tan perfecta, tan todo – su compañero movía la boca al mismo tiempo que Sakura, arremedándola. Se sabía sus palabras de memoria al derecho y al revés; siempre eran las mismas.

Sasuke, quien seguía sosteniendola suavemente de su brazo para evitar provocarle alguna marca al día siguiente, la guió lentamente hacia su automóvil rojo y la metió con cuidado en el asiento del copiloto.

Antes de llegar a su apartamento, pasó por una de esas tiendas 24 horas y compró bocadillos para que la cerveza se esfumara del cuerpo de su delgada amiga, quien sin rechistar ni agradecer, se metió todo a la boca con un hambre voraz como si no hubiera probado bocado alguno en días. Una vez llegando e introduciéndose en el departamento, Sasuke se quitó primeramente el calzado y se metió en el cuarto de baño dejando a una sola, desdichada y patética Sakura sentada en uno de los sillones con ambas manos hechas un ovillo sobre su cabeza.

Lo había arruinado de nuevo.

Todo por culpa de ella…

Sabía que estaba mal pensar así, sabía perfectamente que sus mismos pensamientos eran erróneos y que la peliazul no tenía la culpa de que Naruto besara el suelo por donde Hinata pasaba, lo sabía perfectamente. Pero de todas formas no podía evita sentir esa rabia al ver como la miraba, juraría que sus ojos azul resplandecientes se abrillantaban de sobremanera cuando veían a Hinata, se daba cuenta de como su tono de voz cambiaba cuando ella estaba cerca, más dulce y melosa ;llegaba incluso a actuar con cautela, como si tuviera miedo de ofenderle con sus palabras.

Y a Sakura no le quedaba mas que ser una atenta y fiel espectadora a los cambios de Naruto con respecto a Hinata, añorando en cada jodido momento ser ella la mujer que provocaba transiciones radicales en Naruto.

Pero... no siempre fue así.

Anteriormente, todo era diferente a como es ahora.

Cuando recién ingresó a la universidad, solo conocía a su antiguo compañero de preparatoria Sasuke. Ellos realmente no habían tenido una relación cercana o íntima debido al extraño e incomodo pasado que compartían. Al principio de ese ciclo de preparatoria, Sakura había sido una de las muchas chicas que se hacían llamar ¨fans¨ del pelinegro, pero con el paso del tiempo y gracias al desinterés del chico hacia ella, la pelirrosa optó por corresponder de la misma forma y decidió dejar de sentir ese loco y platónico amor juvenil. Mas sin embargo gracias a eso, pudieron llegar a entablar una amistad, ya que no parecía existir ninguna clase de química amorosa entre los dos, y eso de alguna forma hacía sentir cómodo a Sasuke.

Pero este amor era diferente, era más real y de alguna y otra forma más maduro.

Naruto le prestaba atención, a veces más de la que ella realmente necesitaba. Incluso llegó a creer que al inicio de conocerlo él intentaba conquistarla. Se mostraba interesado en querer una amistad más cercana y gracias a ella fue como sus ahora dos compañeros se conocieron. Naruto no era caballeroso, más bien era de ese tipo bromista que apenas entraba a una fiesta, su entusiasmo y brillo reluciente se hacía notar rápidamente; era divertido, alegre, un completo apasionado de vivir, era todo un estuche de monerías y un chico del cual ninguna jovencita se negaría a salir con ese mequetrefe.

Y fue en una de esas fiestas universitarias en las cual la mayoría de los invitados estaban más ebrios de lo acostumbrado, cuando todo casi se sale por control.

Su amiga Ino se había alejado por ahí con un chico pelinegro que juraría haber visto un par de ocasiones en la universidad, su compañero Sasuke estaba fuera su vistal y dudaba volver a topar mirada con él durante el resto noche, y por último, estaba Naruto frente a ella, platicando cómodamente sobre haber sido una de las estrellas deportivas durante su ciclo de preparatoria, obviamente alardeando gracias a los resultados del alcohol.

No le pregunten cómo o en que momento fue que cambiaron las cosas, Sakura no recuerda cosas banales como esas, pero hay algo que ella nunca olvidará, y fue esa manera tan suave y sutil de los movimientos de sus labios envueltos con los de Naruto, ni de la electricidad que sentía bajo su piel con del tacto de las palmas masculinas la parte desnuda de su hombro, o del estremecimiento de tener entre sus dedos las hebras doradas del ojo azul.

Y no; a pesar de esa conmoción de fervor abrazador que sintieron sus cuerpos al estar en contacto, la noche no culminó con estrellas doradas en el cielo teniendo sexo.

La falta de pasión no había sido la razón por la cual ambos no concluyeran su encuentro uniendo sus cuerpos ansiosos de deseo, más bien había sido tanta la fogosidad entre sus roces que la cerveza había perdido su efecto. Cuando ambos se vieron a los ojos esa noche fue todo diferente, con los labios hinchados, la sonrojes en sus rostros y sus miradas acaloradas se dieron cuenta que esa no era la forma ni el lugar para hacer algo como eso.

 _-Lo siento…Sakura-chan-_

Nunca más se habló de eso ni volvió a pasar algo parecido.

Pero por desgracia para ella, ese momento había marcado a Sakura de una manera tan profunda que tenía ese recuerdo consigo misma todas las malditas noches antes de dormir.

Sin poder evitarlo se enamoró de él, como una niña pequeña, perdida y dependiente de ese ser condicional; con necesidad de ser correspondida desesperadamente.

Nunca lo demostró, y no supo cómo Sasuke logró darse cuenta de la situación pero lo hizo, y recuerda haberle cuestionado que si él era una persona muy observadora o que tal vez ella era una mujer muy obvia. Él no dijo nada más.

Un par de semanas posteriores se incorporó Hinata al grupo.

Al principio, la pelirrosa no se sintió amenazada de su presencia, sus pocas palabras, por no decir nulas, la hacían pasar desapercibida entre el grupo y Naruto parecía no darse cuenta siquiera de ella.

Pero misteriosamente, las cosas cambiaron.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, Sakura pudo notar poco a poco como el hombre con el que ella añoraba comenzó a hablarle a la chica de ojos perla de una manera un poco más privada, casi ajena al grupo de amigos con los que siempre convivían. De vez en cuando pudo observar a la peliazul sonrojarse, reírse y mover sus manos de un lado a otro alrededor de su cara con algo de nerviosismo cada que Naruto le susurraba algo al oído. Sus amigos parecían no darse cuenta de eso, no darle importancia, pero aquellas acciones no pasaban para nada inadvertidas de Sakura que lejos de estar tranquila se volvía un manojo de nervios cada vez que veía a Naruto y a Hinata cerca.

Hasta que un viernes por la mañana y estando apurada por no llegar tarde a la primera clase, presenció por desgracia, a aquel par de tórtolos bajando del auto de Naruto, dándose cuenta por fin que la relación entre ambos era más seria de lo que realmente se veía. Todo cambió ante los ojos de la pelirrosa de una manera tan velóz que la situación se le salió de las manos, así como las oportunidades.

Luego de eso las típicas fiestas de amigos siguieron más concurrentes de lo normal, y cabe destacar que en cada una de ellas y por secuelas del alcohol, Sakura se acercaba cada vez un poco más al borde de la locura y de querer separar aquella nueva pareja en formación.

Conseguiría sus malhechorías de no ser por su buen compañero Sasuke. Era desesperante no saber porque él era siempre la persona que aparecía para salvarla de cometer estupideces que no haría estando cuerda, pero de todas maneras nunca se lo cuestionó. Tal vez no se lo agradeciera de forma expresiva, pero internamente lo hacía. Sasuke la había salvado tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta, y aunque siempre le dijera cosas hirientes o amenazas, al final de cada pelea Sakura le acariciaba su brazo y sujetaba sin cuidado la mejilla del pelinegro.

De alguna manera el desamor de Naruto había hecho que la relación de amistad entre ellos fuera un poco más fuerte, su compañerismo aumentó tanto que ahora había la suficiente confianza como para que Sakura pisara terreno de su amigo pelinegro. Justo como ahora.

.

.

.

Pasados unos 15 minutos en el cuarto de baño, Sasuke salió refrescado con una neblina de vapor tras él. Acomodó suavemente sus pantaloncillos cortos negros y agitó su cabello oscuro con la toalla para quitar el exceso de agua que amenazaba con caer en forma de ligeras gotas. El pelinegro desprendía un olor cítrico muy varonil, tuvo que tallarse y perfumarse bien para deshacerse de ese olor desagradable a cigarro impregnado en su piel.

Después de la ducha, Uchiha Sasuke lucía mucho más relajado que antes.

Tener a Sakura como amiga era como no poder desaparecer ese molesto grano en el culo. Tal vez suene feo, pero esa era la descripción que más se le apegaba a ella, un muy molesto grano en el culo, o como él prefería llamarle: un cadillo en la planta del pie. Y a pesar de que ningún alma lo obligara a estar tras de ella procurando cuidarla de cometer alguna estupidez, estaba ahí por cuenta propia. La conocía de hace ya varios años y sabía de antemano que ninguna otra persona la cuidaría como él.

-¿Sakura, quieres tomar un baño? – Sasuke acomodó la toalla en su hombro y paró oreja para escucharla, pero no hubo respuesta por parte de ella.

El pelinegro enfocó su mirada entre la oscuridad de la sala donde minutos antes estaba sentada la ojiverde. Pero no había nadie. Algo molesto y apurado se dirigió a la puerta principal. Un suspiro de alivio salió de sus carnosos labios al darse cuenta que seguía con llave. Ella continuaba en su departamento, gracias a Dios.

Caminó con dirección hacia su habitación, esta vez con cautela para no despertarla si acaso ella estaba dormida.

La puerta de su habitación rechinó un poco cuando Sasuke la abrió con cuidado. Volvió a forzar su mirada en la oscuridad y vio el bulto de su cuerpo en su cama, pero no estaba dormida, de hecho estaba sentada dándole la espalda a la puerta, esperando a su llegada.

– ¿Qué se supone que haces ahí? – preguntó pacientemente Sasuke observando la figura de la pelirrosa.

En respuesta, Sakura se levantó lentamente, se giró torpe hacia el pelinegro y caminó de manera pausada hacia él dispuesta a acortar cualquier distancia entre ellos. Los ojos de Sasuke se horrorizaron cuando la vio de cerca.

El vestido de Sakura estaba abierto, y una gran vista de su sujetador y su plano abdomen se asomaban bajo él. Sasuke dio un paso atrás, pero ella lo detuvo decidida a no dejar que él la abandonara en esa habitación.

– ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué mierda haces Sakura? – preguntó anonadado Sasuke. Ella sonrió con algo de nerviosismo y acercó al pelinegro a su cuerpo semidesnudo.

– Dime Sasuke, tú has visto una infinidad de mujeres desnudas ¿No es cierto? – él no dijo nada y observó apenado el bonito encaje del sujetador de Sakura. Su manzana de adán se movió bruscamente cuando paso saliva. No podía estar pasando esto.

– ¿A qué viene eso ahora? –

– Quiero saber que hay de malo conmigo. ¿Por qué no soy lo suficientemente mujer para un hombre? – Sasuke hizo una mueca de ligero dolor. Las uñas de Sakura se estaban encajando en la carne de su brazo con algo de impaciencia.

– ¿Es que acaso tienes podrida la cabeza? Deja de decir idioteces cadillo, no te hace falta nada – él la miró extrañado al escuchar la melancólica risa femenina.

– ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices Sasuke? ¡Por dios! Ni siquiera tú tuviste la decencia de corresponderme cuando éramos jóvenes. No me digas ahora que no me hace falta nada después de todas las veces que me rechazaste – los ojos de Sasuke se abrillantaron repentinamente. La acusación de su compañera había quebrantado algo en su interior. Ella sonreía amargamente.

Un ligero recuerdo de la antigua Sakura a los 17 años vino a su mente. Lucía muy diferente a la mujer que ahora contemplaba. Aveces desearía tener de vuelta a aquella jovencita inocente con sonrisa pizpireta, y no a esta Sakura que no podía vivir un fin se semana sin estar completamente embriagada para llamar la atención.

Los dientes de Sasuke rechinaron con fuerza, su mandíbula se había tensado completamente. Estaba enojado, sus ojos lucían rabiosos a punto de estallar en fuego, tal vez esa fue la razón por la cual Sakura soltó con miedo su agarre y se alejó un poco de su compañero.

–Supera a Naruto Sakura – soltó de repente Sasuke sin dejar de observarla con una dureza impresionante.

Ella se quedó seria un momento antes de comenzar a llorar como una niña pequeña. Sin pensarlo dos veces él la sujetó fuerte entre sus brazos y la abrazó hasta que dejó de escuchar su llanto. El pelinegro seguía con la mirada seca, casi sin vida y completamente opaca.

Si bien Naruto era su amigo, ella era diferente, y el verla llorar por un hombre estaba a comenzando a joderle realmente.

No estaba bien.

No estaba para nada bien.

* * *

 **Como verán esta fue una leve introducción de lo que esta historia.**

 **Bueno ahora saben de que trata esto, no es la típica Sakura enamorada de Sasuke, ¡Esta vez es de Naruto! ¿Cambiara algo con el paso del tiempo? Descubran lo ustedes mismas en los próximos capítulos.**

 **CUALQUIER DUDA ACLARACIÓN ANIMO, APOYO, TOMATASOS, BURLAS, RECLAMOS ETC. HAGANLO SABER CON UN REVIWE :)**


End file.
